


Something i’ve never felt before

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mario gives his full consent, Rough Oral Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco takes his frustration out on Mario, then regrets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something i’ve never felt before

**Author's Note:**

> Things are kind of rough in the begining, but Marco does make it up to Mario ^_^

 

As soon as the final whistle blew, Mario headed over to his ex boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Marco’s narrow frame, at first the older one was a little reluctant, but soon followed suit and wrapped his arms around Mario.

“Come to my hotel room, tonight.” Marco quickly patted him on the ass, the left. Mario swallows, he knows Marco doesn’t love him anymore, but he decides to take him up on the offer anyway.

“Don’t go Mario.” Jerome sits down next him, once Mario is dressed and showered. “I don’t want you to get hurt, again.” Jerome gives him a quick ruffle of the hair, then leaves. Mario knows he’ll probably get hurt, but he can’t say no to Marco.

Mario took a deep breath as he parked up his car and headed towards Marco’s hotel, all the voices inside Mario’s head told him not to do it, Marco would only use him for sex, then throw him away, just like the last times.

All that in mind, Mario still knocked on the bedroom door, Marco had whispered the room number to him earlier as well. The door opened and of course Mario wasn’t welcomed with open arms.

Marco dragged him in by his arms, and pushed him down onto his knees with a lock of his hair. “If you don’t want this Mario, go now.” Marco tugged on his hair, using his free hand to push down his track pants and boxer shorts, his cock slapping against his stomach.

“No, I want you.” Mario eyed up Marco’s cock, apparently for a second too long because Marco tugged even harder on his hair. He let his mouth fall open and Marco slipped inside.

Mario forced himself to relax his throat and breathe through his nose because Marco took no mercy on him, and furiously pounded into his throat, all most choking him with every thrust. Mario remembered a time when Marco would gently thrust his throat and Mario would have to beg him to move quicker.

Marco locked his eyes with Mario’s watery brown ones and instantly started to feel bad, Mario’s always liked it rough but he’s taken it too far. He slowly eases his cock out of Mario’s throat and locks their eyes together.

“I’m sorry Mario, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Mario sat back on his heels. “It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not okay Mario. I was angry and I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you.” Marco didn’t hesitate to reach down and carry Mario onto the bed. Mario’s pupils are blow and his lips are swollen, Marco’s sure he’s never looked so beautiful.

“Are you going to fuck me now? Marco looked up hopeful, he looked so beautiful, and vulnerable with his big brown eyes.  

"Do you want me to?”

“Uhm, yes.”

“If you are sure.” Marco reached over for the tube of he had left on the nightstand, just in case Mario had decided to have sex with him, and poured a generous amount of the cool liquid onto his fingertips.

Mario spread his legs and Marco settled down in the middle of them massaging the area around his hole slightly then slamming in his middle finger without any warning at all causing Mario to cry out, Marco pressed his lips against Mario’s ear as he began to fuck him with the single digit, it didn’t take long for Mario to become less restricting around his single finger so Marco added a second, then a third, finger fucking him as hard and as deep as he could in search for Mario’s prostate as soon as Mario keened slightly and cried out Marco removed his fingers and poured the remainders of the lube on to his hard cock.

Marco squeezed Mario’s hips, the younger one wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist. Marco pushed inside of him, groaning feeling Mario stretch to accommodate him, Mario himself whined with every thrust until Marco settled balls deep inside of him.

Marco waited until Mario gave the nod before he started to move, it had been a months since they last did this, so Marco took it easy on him, slowly filling him, with long deep thrusts.

“You know, I don’t like it slow.” Mario whined, pushing his hips up too meet Marco’s thrusts. The older one laughed, gripping Mario’s hips tighter and slammed into him harder, finding his prostate after a few short thrusts.

“Fuck Marco, yes.” Marco smiled, watching Mario wither and moan underneath him like a whore, Marco reached down and wrapped his hand around Mario’s aching shaft and stroked him to the same time as his thrusts.

“Mar-” Mario started again, but his orgasm cut him short, Mario can feel his orgasm building up through him, and spurting out of him like a fountain, he’s never come as hard in his life. Mario’s orgasm took so much out of him, that he sank bonelessly into the bed sheets.  

Marco thrust into Mario much slower now, savouring the feeling of the tight heat wrapped around his cock, it’s going to be a whole before he feels the sensation again. He follows suit a few seconds later, filling Mario with his milky white seed.

As soon as Marco pulled out of him, Mario turned away to face the wall, bringing up his knees to his chest, a stray tear dripping down his cheek. He had agreed to have sex with Marco, so why does he feel so used?

Marco heard a sniff next to him, and whipped his head around to see the slumped body. “Mario? Are you crying what’s wrong?”

“All I am to you is a fuck.” Mario sniffed. “I feel so stupid, I love you so much.”

Marco’s heart started to pound out of his chest, He loved Mario too. He had never meant to hurt Mario’s feelings, he thought this was the only way to keep Mario in his life. “I just didn’t want to lose you.” Marco admitted.

“What do you mean?” Mario hiccupped.

“I never stopped loving you Mario, I thought you didn’t love me anymore and by giving you casual sex, I thought it was the only way I got to keep you around.” Marco pulled Mario into an embrace, kissing the top of his sweaty hair.

“What does this mean Marco?” He sighed, warming to his touch, never wanting to let him go again.

“It means, if you want to that it is, that I want to give us another go.”

“That would be perfect.”

They know it’s going to take a while to get back to how they were, but this is the start of a new life, a life together. Just like they both wanted.


End file.
